Titans Tower Musical
by SaiyanGirl616
Summary: What better way to waste time during a storm, then a party at Titans Tower? Though this isnt an ordinary party, Kid Flash and Robin have a plan to make it interesting, and with the help of Raven and her spells, thats exactly what they're going to do. Some Fluff, ships include but are not limited to: Robstar, BBRae, and Flinx
1. Chapter 1

Titans Tower Musical

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans and I do not own any of the songs used in this story.

10:00 AM

It was storming, but not just the normal, 'it's raining, with one bolt of lightning, and a couple claps of thunder' storming. It was a full on hurricane. The wind was howling, the sky was lit up about every five seconds, and the thunder would just not stop. The waves from the ocean were also getting out of hand; they were washing up dangerously close to Titans tower. No villain dared go out and try to take over the city in this, and all of them who were stupid enough to try were foiled by the weather. The titans haven't had a mission all day and it was getting pretty boring around the tower. Cyborg had already beaten Beast Boy at video games more times than necessary, and Robin's radio signal had been cut off because of the storm. Starfire couldn't find Silkie, while Raven had read every book she had; she couldn't go out and get any more because of the storm, and she couldn't concentrate enough to meditate because of the thunder. No one could play cards because they had been chewed up by a certain moth larvae and there was no pizza delivery. Everyone currently sat on the sofa, bored out of their minds.

"I'm so bored." Beast Boy whined.

"Please, is there nothing playing on the television?" Starfire asked.

"I already checked nothing good. All that's on is some weird show about fungus." He sighed. Everyone looked up with wide eyes except for Starfire, who let out an excited squeal.

"Yes! Let us view the world of the fungus!" She shrieked.

"No!" Everyone shouted. Her face fell.

"Friends, do you not wish to view the world of fungus?" Starfire asked.

"Well, you see Star, not everyone likes to learn about types of fungus." Robin explained cautiously.

"Oh I see," she sat back down next to Robin and Beast Boy on the sofa, "but that is the ok friends, we may just find another one of the activities to participate in." she clapped her hands together at the last part.

"I've got an idea ya'll, why don't we call up the other titans and have a party!" Cyborg said excitedly, hoping that Robin wouldn't shoot him down.

"Yeah let's have a party!" Beast Boy chimed in.

"Yes, friends a party would be glorious!" Starfire joined in as well. Everyone looked expectantly at Robin. Starfire and Beast Boy with puppy dog eyes while Raven shook her head no in the background.

"C'mon man, I've got a disco ball." Cyborg pulled out a disco ball and raised his eyebrows. Robin looked everyone over. He was pretty bored, he couldn't believe what he was about to do. He sighed.

"Fine."

11:30 AM

The storm soon quieted down to a steady rain and the five titans began to prepare for their party. Cyborg put up his disco ball and Starfire made sure the tower was clean, while Beast Boy went in search of party worthy food in the fridge and in the pantry.

"Ah hah," Beast Boy pulled a box out of the fridge. "I found it!" He was now jumping up and down with the box in his hand.

"And what exactly did you find?" Raven, who was sitting at the nearby table asked. He stopped to look at Raven, who looked extremely bored.

"My box of tofu pastries, they'll be great for the party! Won't they Rae?" Beast Boy said hopefully. Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head no. She pointed to the refrigerator.

"No one wants your tofu, and if you even think of sneaking it into the food I will personally rip off your-"

"Okay! Okay, I get it. Whatever you'll do it will hurt badly, geez, anger issues." He mumbled the last part.

"Great, now put it away." She deadpanned. He hung his head but put away the box of tofu. Raven smirked and patted his head. "Good boy."

1:00 PM

As Starfire was cleaning the tower and simultaneously looking for Silkie, she walked past Robin's room, only to find his door cracked open slightly. He was talking to someone on his communicator. She decided to listen in, after all what's the harm?

"And you're sure that it's her favorite song?" Robin spoke quietly into his communicator.

"Yes, I'm sure; Jinx said that the last time they talked she told her that was her favorite song." The voice answered. Starfire decided that it must be the Kid Flash that Robin is speaking to.

"Alright, and you're going to suggest the sing off right, because you know if I did that, everyone would get suspicious." Robin said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I will, cause everyone knows you're a _major_ stick in the mud. It's more expected for me, the charming, funny, attractive-"

_"Wally!" Someone snapped. "Are you complimenting yourself in front of your mirror again? God, you're so unbelievable! Hurry up, __Castle__ is about to start!" _Jinx's voice could be heard through the communicator and Starfire had to hold in a giggle, although Robin didn't hesitate to let out a laugh.

"Uhm, yeah there's been a change of plans, babe. The Titans are having a party and we have to go." Wally said with one eye shut, waiting to be hit by a hex. _Castle_is Jinx's favorite show. Instead of a hex though, Jinx came stomping through his door.

"What!" She screeched and took his collar in her hand. "I have been waiting for this season finale for a month, Wally! A whole month and you think you can just-"

"Uhm, sweetie Robin's on the communicator." Wally pointed to the screen. She turned her head and there sure enough was Robin, waving at them, trying to regain some composure after the laughing fit he just had. It took everything Starfire had not to go into hysterics as Jinx tried not to blush. She dropped Wally's collar.

"Why hello Robin, Wally and I were just calmly discussing the matter of the party you all are throwing and we would be delighted to be there." She sported a fake smile. She didn't need Robin telling everyone that she missed the party for a television show. That would make her look like a total dork.

"Really? Thanks babe." Wally kissed her on the cheek, and then sped off as fast as he could. It took Jinx a second, then…

"WALLACE WEST!" The signal went to static.

3 PM

The five Titans soon met in the common room where Robin had called them so they could decide who was going to invite who. He walked into the room carrying a hat filled with small pieces of paper.

"Why couldn't you just send everyone a message?" Raven asked, obviously irritated that she had to be somewhat social.

"Aw come on Raven, this way is much more fun." Cyborg said.

"Now, I've put all of the Titan's names into a hat for you guys to pick out of, so you all know who's going to invite who. Starfire, would you like to go first?" Robin continued.

"I would be delighted to, friend Robin." Starfire stood and reached into the hat.

"I have chosen, Speedy." Starfire giggled like a school girl while Cyborg and Beast Boy laughed hysterically at the look on Robin's face. Even Raven's face showed the ghost of a smile as Robin fumed with jealousy. Starfire sat down on the couch admiring her piece of paper.

"Raven, would you like to go next?" Robin said through gritted teeth. Raven stood and picked a name out of the hat. She blushed.

"Aqualad." Raven sat down quickly and this time it was Beast Boy who is jealous. Robin smirked at Beast Boy. Cyborg sighed.

"Why don't I just invite the entire Titans east team?" Cyborg suggested. Beast Boy and Robin nodded quickly. "And I guess I'll get Kole and Gnarrk too."

"I guess I'll contact Argent and Hot Spot." Raven said in monotone.

"And I shall inform Red Star of our gathering!" Starfire beamed.

"I guess I'll tell the Herald, Jericho and Pantha then." Beast Boy decided.

"Is that everyone?" Robin asked.

"What about Jinx, and the Kid Flash?" Starfire asked innocently, even though she already knew Robins plan. She smiled slyly.

Robin froze and glanced at her through one open eye. Her smile said it all; she had heard the whole thing. He blushed furiously, and turned to leave the room.

"I'll take care of it, thanks." He got out those words before sprinting to the safety of his room.

"What was that about?" Raven asked Starfire, after Robin had left. Starfire giggled.

"I do not have the idea of what you are referring to, friend Raven." Starfire left the room soon after.

"What's up with them?" Raven asked Beast Boy and Cyborg. They looked at each other and then at Raven.

"We do not have the idea of what you are referring to, friend Raven." They both said to Raven in their best Starfire voices, and then busted out laughing. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Idiots."

6:00 PM

A few hours after inviting everyone, all the titans began to show up. The Titans East were first to arrive, the group including: Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, and Mas y Menos. Who ran straight for Starfire, yelling all kinds of compliments in Spanish. Soon after the Titans East, came Kid Flash and Jinx. Jinx made a beeline for Robin and pointed a threatening finger in his face.

"If you tell anyone about Castle, I swear I will rip off your-"

"Okay, Jinx honey, why don't you go talk to Raven while I speak to our dear friend Robin." Kid Flash pushed Jinx in Raven's direction, as she shot a glare at the slightly frightened Robin.

"Well she's lovely." Robin said. Flash glanced in Jinx's direction and smiled affectionately.

"I know." He agreed, not realizing that Robin was being sarcastic. Robin shook his head.

"Are you still going through with this song thing, Dick? Or are you gonna chicken out?" Flash asked him.

"No, I think I'm gonna do it. Besides I think she heard us so…" He trailed off.

"At a boy, Rob. Anyway, you have to do it now or she'll think that you're a wimp. Good luck!" Wally patted him on the back and sped off to where Jinx was.

7:15 PM

By this time all of the other titans had arrived, so now there was a tower full of them. That brought the total to twenty titans: Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, Mas y Menos, Kole, Gnarrk, Jerico, The Herald, Pantha, Argent, Hot Spot, Red Star, Kid Flash and Jinx. It was a pretty good party so far, Cyborg had the stereo system booming, and he kept to his word about the disco ball. On the plus side, Beast Boy didn't spoil any of the snack foods with tofu and everything was going great. Robin had forgotten about the plan, until Kid Flash pulled him aside.

"You ready?" Flash asked his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Yeah, I think so, let's do this." Robin said, not sure of where his sudden confidence came from.

"Great only there's been a slight change of plans." Said Wally, expecting Robin to freak, instead he simply looked at him in confusion. Then Wally whispered something and Robin smirked evilly. He couldn't wait for this.

7:30 PM

Raven wasn't so sure this was a good idea, but it certainly was going to be hilarious. Somehow Jinx had convinced her that it would be, though Raven had no doubt the original plan traced back to Kid Flash. Her and Jinx had talked it over and they both had decided that neither of them would be in the room when she cast the singing spell. The spell would make everyone unable to do anything except sing; of course the spell didn't enhance their talent, so for everyone else's sake she hoped that everyone didn't suck at singing.

"Wally said that Robin would give the signal so keep an eye out for him." Jinx told Raven. She did a double take.

"Wait, _Robin_ is in on this?" Raven asked awestruck. Jinx turned to look at her.

"Yeah, I was surprised too. This was actually _his_ idea. Wally said it was some strange attempt to impress Starfire. It's actually kind of, dare I say, sweet." Jinx was surprised that bird boy was in on it, but she figured that Wally had pressured him, so she wasn't too amazed. Whereas Raven was gaping, Jinx pushed her jaw up.

"Watch out you'll catch flies."

"Sorry, it's just this is really out of the ordinary for him, but I'm kind of happy for both of them because Starfire is going to be so happy." Raven smiled slightly and so did Jinx. Just then Robin turned toward them and gave them a nervous thumbs up that Jinx returned.

"Guess that's our cue." Jinx turned to walk out and Raven followed suite.

"It's show time."

7:45

Wally ran up onto the coffee table and whistled with two fingers. The music stopped and everyone turned to look at the speedster who was currently standing on a table, everyone booed.

"Ha Ha very funny guys, but I have an important announcement. Well I just wanted to say that if anyone starts spontaneously singing and can't stop to just go with it." He glanced around at a room of blank faces and smirked; he then took out his communicator and flipped a few buttons. He put it to his ear while he held up a finger, telling them to wait a minute. Then Jinx's face appeared on his screen.

"Now would be a good time." He said.

"Alright, but before we do I just wanna tell them one thing." Jinx replied and Wally held his device up to the crowd.

"You're all screwed!" She laughed and then the screen went blank. Everyone looked around, confused.

"Wait for it." Kid Flash put his hands on his hips and checked his imaginary watch, then out of nowhere a purple mist descended on the titans and everyone began coughing, except for Flash. Who embraced the mist like it was an old friend of his. After everyone has stopped coughing and the mist had disappeared, Jinx and Raven sauntered into the room.

"Alright, here's how it works; you think of a song and then you sing it, don't bother trying to talk because you can't. This has just become a Titans Tower Musical and you're all locked in this room all night. Everyone gasped, but soon a small soft voice could be heard and everyone turned to the girl it belonged to.

_I can't sleep tonight_

_Wide awake and so confused_

_Everything's in line _

_But I am bruised_

_I need a voice to echo_

_I need a light to take me home_

_I kinda need a hero_

_Is it you?_

It was Kole and she had a wonderful voice, it was soft like feathers, but strong enough to break glass.

_I never see the forest for the trees_

_I could really use your melody_

_Baby I'm a little blind_

_I think it's time for you to find me_

_Can you be my nightingale?_

_Sing to me _

_I know you're there_

_You could be my sanity _

_Bring me peace_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Say you'll be my nightingale_

She finished and for a minute, everyone stopped, then clapping erupted. Clapping and whistling. No one knew that Kole could sing like that. She blushed, and then Starfire joined the singing with a song of her own.

_On my own_

_Pretending he's beside me_

_All alone_

_I walk with him till morning_

_Without him_

_I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_

_And he has found me_

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever _

_And I know it's only in my mind_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

_And although I know that he is blind_

_Still I say, there's a way for us _

_I love him_

_But when the night is over_

_He is gone_

_The river's just a river_

_Without him_

_The world around me changes_

_The trees are bare and everywhere_

_The streets are full of strangers_

_I love him_

_But every day I'm learning_

_All my life_

_I've only been pretending_

_Without me_

_His world would go on turning_

_A world that's full of happiness_

_That I have never known_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_But only on my own_

Everyone felt her heart break when she sang, but only one other persons' heart broke with hers. She was a beautiful singer, but everyone knew that it wasn't just a song. Especially Robin, he was extremely guilty and hurt. He wondered how she could think he didn't love her? However, before Robin could open his mouth though someone else started singing. Beast Boy?

_8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin' _

_To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me. _

_Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring, _

_She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means. _

_And when she walks, _

_All the wind blows and the angels sing. _

_She doesn't notice me! _

_Cause she is watchin' wrestling _

_Creamin' over tough guys _

_Listenin' to rap metal _

_Turntables in her eyes _

_It's like a bad movie _

_She is lookin' through me _

_If you were me, then you'd be _

_Screamin' "Someone shoot me!" _

_As I fail miserably, _

_Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want._

Everyone sighed and looked at Raven, but to her dismay, Beast Boy just kept singing. Actually it was to everyone's dismay; thank god he didn't sing the whole song.

_Now I am watchin' wrestling _

_Tryin' to be a tough guy _

_Listenin' to rap metal _

_Turntables in my eyes _

_I can't grow a mustache _

_And I ain't got a season pass _

_All I got's a moped...moped...moped... _

_It's like a bad movie _

_She is lookin' through me _

_If you were me, then you'd be _

_Screamin' "Someone shoot me!" _

_As I fail miserably, _

_Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want_

He finished singing, but now it was Kid Flash's turn to sing one of Jinx's favorite songs. He motioned to Jericho and he pulled out his guitar.

_When Rome's in ruins, we are the lions_

_Free of the coliseums_

_In poison places, we are anti-venom_

_We're the beginning of the end_

_Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds_

_It's all over now before it has begun_

_We've already won_

Jinx turned toward the coffee table and then to Raven, Raven shrugged. Then Jinx started jumping up and down while singing along. Wally smiled when he saw this.

_We are wild, we are like young volcanoes_

_We are wild, Americana, exotica_

_Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?_

_Yeah! _

Kid Flash sped over to Jinx and brought her back to the coffee table where they both started singing. They surprisingly made a nice duet. While they were busy singing, everyone started to dance in that crazy way people dance when they just want to have fun.

_Come on make it easy, say I never mattered_

_Run it up the flagpole_

_We will teach you how to make boys next door_

_Out of assholes_

_Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds_

_It's all over now before it has begun_

_We've already won_

_We are wild, we are like young volcanoes_

_We are wild, Americana, exotica_

_Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?_

_Yeah! _

They finished the song laughing wildly while everyone clapped for the wonderful couple, Kid Flash bowed and motioned for Jinx to do the same, and surprisingly she did, Jinx was even smiling, _in public._ Her voice was magnificent, but her smile was ten times greater, according to Kid Flash of course. And then there was Speedy, who just had to start singing.

_More to love when your hands are free_

_Baby put your pom poms down for me_

_Come on shake it up 123_

_Baby put your pom poms down for me_

No one really thought that Speedy could sing, until now. Soon, though, all the guys started singing and somehow started a (what looked like) a choreographed dance around the girls lead by Speedy and Kid Flash, who sang the verses together while the rest of the boys sang the chorus and the echoes. After the boys started dancing, the girls felt obliged to follow so they did, even Raven got in on the dancing.

_Yeah they come from miles away_

_Just to see how you get down_

_Feels like an earthquake_

_Every time you come around_

_You hear 'em saying yeah (yeah)_

_Every time feels like a revival (glory)_

_So get up, right now_

_We're coming for the title_

_More to love when your hands are free_

_Baby put your pom poms down for me_

_Come on shake it up 123_

_Baby put your pom poms down for me_

_When you move I fall to my knees_

_Baby put your pom poms down for me_

_Come on shake it up 543_

_Baby put your pom poms down for me_

_I want you on my team_

_Want you like kid just wants a milkshake_

_And I won't let it go to waste if I get a taste_

_I'm gonna drink the whole thing_

_You hear 'em saying yeah (yeah)_

_Every time feels like a revival (glory)_

_So get up, right now_

_We're coming for the title_

When all of a sudden the girls' part came up and man did they enjoy that part.

_Ladies to the left, fellas to the right_

_If you wanna see me put my pom poms down_

_Then sing it to me baby sing it right now_

The girls sang.

_Na na na na na na, yeah yeah _

The boys sang.

_Ladies to the left, fellas to the right_

_If you wanna see me put my pom poms down_

_Then sing it to me baby sing it right now_

_Na na na na na na, yeah yeah_

When the song was over, everyone fell to the floor, laughing. Everyone had no trouble falling softly, except for Raven, who tripped on Silkie and while stumbling backwards tripped Beast Boy, who lost his balance and fell on top of Raven. They landed with Raven sprawled under Beast Boy, and his arms trapping her on both sides. Everyone oohh'ed in a suggestive way and they both blushed. Raven quickly apologized and so did Beast Boy.

Kid Flash pointed to Robin and Jinx cleared her throat.

"I think that Robin would like to go next." Jinx said smoothly and motioned for Robin to get on the coffee table. He did and everyone was very surprised to find Robin, their stolid leader, up on a coffee table, about to sing and man did that boy wonder sing. He started and it was the most soothing thing any of the titans have ever heard. Every ones jaws dropped, especially Starfire's.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

He stared at her as he said every word.

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

These words were true for him and they were right, those three words are said too much to mean what she does to him.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

She started to float toward where he was standing, holding onto each word he sang to her.

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

He did need her, more then he's needed anyone else before and it scared him, but he was going to take this chance. It would be worth it, if it was for her.

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

She was now standing right in front of him, and right now, she was happy, because of him. Nothing made him happier. He kissed her and she kissed him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands on her waist, they were kissing in front of the entire titan team and they couldn't care less.

**Thanks for reading, guys! I'll be posting new chapters, soon, review if you want, If you don't want to, don't feel like you have to. I'm open to criticism as long as you're nice about it. I really liked writing this story so I'm definitely going to continue it, see'ya next time on Titans Tower Musical.**

- **SaiyanGirl**


	2. Chapter 2

_She was now standing right in front of him, and right now, she was happy, because of him. Nothing made him happier. He kissed her and she kissed him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands on her waist, they were kissing in front of the entire titan team and they couldn't care less._

Chapter 2: Titans Tower Musical

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Teen Titans or the songs. Chill.

8:30 PM

After that kiss, everyone was overjoyed. Everybody wondered how long it would take Robin to actually make a move on Starfire and now they could all let out a breath. Bets had even been placed, most of them being made by Kid Flash, who knew that he would be the one to know what Robin was going do, and knowing that Robin would certainly ask for his help, he placed multiple bets on tonight. Which he won, The Herald and Hot Spot were going to be so pissed. But right now everyone thought that their time was better spent dancing, Cyborg had turned the music back on and some people were singing along. However, right now, nobody knew yet, that their party would last all night and the next day. Thanks to a certain pink-haired sorceress who forgot the codes to unlock the doors and windows that her and Raven had set. They wouldn't auto unlock until twenty four hours was up, so everyone was stuck at Titans Tower for another day. Whoops. It was too bad no one minded.

Meanwhile, up on the roof were Robin and Starfire. Luckily, Raven had teleported them out of the common room so they could have some alone time. The spell was only valid when they were in the room, so they now had the ability to speak. Not that they had needed it when they first reached the roof, kissing took up most of that time. It had stopped raining and now the moon shone brightly through the clouds. Feet dangling over the edge, they both lay on the damp ground in a comfortable silence, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her midsection.

"Robin?" Starfire broke the silence.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Are we the together now?" She asked, scared he would say no.

"Yes." He smiled fondly and kissed her forehead. She leaned into him and giggled.

"Good." She responded. They entered a silence again. Then it began to thunder and after that there was lightning, and then it finally began to pour. The two heroes' ran to the roof entrance and into one of the hallways of the Tower, laughing loudly.

"I guess the storm isn't over yet." Robin said, he reached into a nearby closet and pulled out two towels, handing one to Starfire.

"No I suppose it is not." She took the towel. "Robin?" She asked once again.

"Hm?" He mumbled, trying to dry of his uniform.

"May we return to the party? I wish to participate in more of the singing." She said hopefully and clasped her hands together. He nodded.

"Sure, Star." They began walking toward the common room entrance and knocked on the doors. Raven appeared from the floor moments later, she smirked.

"You all ready to join the party?" She asked, and Starfire clapped twice.

"Indeed, friend Raven, please let us partake in the party!"

"As you wish, just let me warn you it's a tad crazy in there." Raven said before pulling her cloak above all three of them.

They entered the common room through the floor seconds later and the spell was once again activated. Nobody noticed them though, everyone else was too wrapped up in their own affairs to pay them any mind. Most were dancing, only one person wasn't and that person was Jinx, who was waiting for Raven to return so she could continue teasing her about her fall with Beast Boy. No one was talking, but that was only because they couldn't, they could only sing. Raven started to walk toward Jinx but was intercepted by Beast Boy on the way. He pointed to her, and then to himself, then he started to fake dance. Raven figured that he wanted her to dance with him, she glanced at Jinx and Jinx winked back at her, encouraging her to go for it. Raven shrugged and nodded her head to Beast Boy, he responded with a fist pump and drug her to the middle of the room.

* * *

9:00 PM

On the other side of the room, Jinx, her drink in her hand, sat on the windowsill. She watched everyone dance and sighed, she never really was good at parties. She wondered where Wally had run off to. He was probably messing around with the other guy titans, not that she minded, actually she was the one who to him to go spend time with them.

_"Go on, have fun. You hardly get to see anyone, and you can see me at home any time." She had told him._

_"But, Jinx I can't just leave you here by yourself, besides I can just run over to see any one I want anytime." He had countered._

_"I won't be alone, Ravens here." She pointed to Raven, standing about five feet away. "Now go!" She had shoved him into the crowd._

But now, Raven had gone to dance with Beast Boy, with her blessing of course, and she was fresh out of people to talk to, since everyone else could only sing.

"Oh well." She said to herself.

* * *

9:10 PM

Wally West was currently being his goofy self and singing loudly and badly to _Radioactive_ with Speedy and Hot Spot. After the song ended however he noticed that there was only one person not dancing, it was Jinx and she was _by herself. _He suddenly felt guilty so he motioned for Speedy and Hot Spot to follow him; they followed him to the far corner of the room where Robin was with Starfire. He motioned to Robin and after pointing out Kid Flash to Starfire she nodded and continued dancing as Robin walked over to Flash. He held his arms up in a questioning motion, but Flash once again motioned for the three titans to follow him. They ended up over by where Raven and Beast Boy were dancing. He twirled her and she laughed, the four boys stared with wide eyes. Raven rarely laughed out of happiness, mostly she and Jinx laughed at the misfortunes of their fellow Titans, but never happiness. Speedy cleared his throat and they stopped dancing. Flash motioned to Raven and she walked over to them angrily while Beast Boy gave them all the middle finger. It's a good thing he's taller by now or that wouldn't have been as intimidating.

"This better be good, Flash." She hissed. He put his hands up in a surrendering motion, and then he pointed to his mouth. She scowled and gave him his speech back.

"So, remember when Jinx told me to leave so she could talk to you?" He asked. She nodded. "Well now she's by herself and I wanted to sing again so she wouldn't be mad at me and-"

"Alright, then why are they here and what part of this required you to need to talk?" She gestured to Speedy, Robin and Hot Spot. Flash turned around, forgetting they were there.

"Oh, I need them for backup and I needed your help so I could tell them." He turned back to them. "You guys get that?" They nodded and Flash gave them two thumbs up. He turned back to Raven. "I need Beast Boy too, unless you guys are busy." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. She slapped him.

"Ouch." He rubbed his cheek.

Raven then walked back over to Beast Boy and whispered something. He nodded and ran over to Flash and the other three titans. Beast Boy nodded at Flash. Raven's departure took away his temporary speech, so Kid Flash could no longer talk. He suddenly sped away and then returned with a microphone, after asking Raven to inform Cyborg of the song, so they had music. He then led the other boys near the large coffee table and they all jumped onto it. Flash gave Cyborg the signal and their music started.

_Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby_

_I gotta tell you a little something about yourself_

Everyone turned to look at Kid Flash and his background dancers, again no one could believe they were doing this at first, but then everybody took a look at them dancing. They realized that they weren't that bad. Jinx looked up and had to keep herself from dropping her drink.

_You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady_

_But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else_

_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_

_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)_

_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_

_Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)_

_Treasure that is what you are_

_Honey, you're my golden star_

_You know you could make my wish come true_

_If you let me treasure you_

_If you let me treasure you_

_(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)_

All of the titans started to dance along, except Jinx, who stood up to get a better look as Flash and the rest of them kept dancing.

_Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl, you should be smiling_

_A girl like you should never look so blue_

_You're everything I see in my dreams_

_I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true_

_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_

_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)_

_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_

_Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)_

He gave Jinx a smile and a wink and continued to sing while dancing. He was surprisingly good at dancing and somewhere during his preformance; he had stolen someone's jacket and hat so he could pop his collar and tip his hat. Jinx chuckled, typical Wally. Though she wasn't quite sure where he got a sparkly gold suit jacket and matching hat.

_Treasure that is what you are_

_Honey, you're my golden star_

_You know you could make my wish come true_

_If you let me treasure you_

_If you let me treasure you_

_(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)_

_You are my treasure, you are my treasure_

_You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are_

_You are my treasure, you are my treasure_

_You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are_

_Treasure that is what you are_

_Honey you're my golden star_

_You know you could make my wish come true_

_If you let me treasure you_

_If you let me treasure you_

_(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h) _

At the end of the song, Wally decided that it was appropriate to spin like Michael Jackson and then pose with both arms up and his head down. The room filled with clapping and whistling, most of the whistling was done by the girls though. The rest of the guys bowed and then the lights went out. Some people gasped because of their sudden lack of sight, but for Jinx, having cat eyes, she gasped because of the lighting change.

"Who turned out the lights?" Raven shouted and temporarily lifted the singing spell. "Go on, you all can talk now."

"Actually, I think the lights just went out y'all." Cyborg answered.

"Is this because of the storm, friend Cyborg?" Said Starfire, who was now holding a star bolt in her hand for light, a few titans followed her lead. Hot Spot lit himself up, and Cyborg turned his hand into a flash light. Cyborg nodded to Starfire, now that there was enough light for people to see.

"I'll get the lanterns." Robin strode over to one of the kitchen cabinets and pulled out six, battery powered lanterns; he put one on the coffee table, another on the kitchen counter, and the rest on surrounding windowsills. The light they gave was bright, so everyone could see again.

"The spell is about to wear off so say whatever and then you're back to singing." Raven said in monotone.

Kid Flash thought for a moment, then, he found the perfect way to get back at Jinx for what she did to him after she had caught him earlier today. After he kissed her in front of Robin on the communicator, he was going to embarrass the heck out of her. Again. Wally let out a sly smile.

"I love you, Jinxy!" He yelled. They all gasped and then everything went quiet, nobody dared to laugh. Flash was so screwed, and everybody knew it. Except for Wally, but as time passed he kind of got an idea of how screwed he really was. This realization sunk in as soon as _Jinxy_ let out a shriek.

"WALLACE WEST"

All the lanterns shattered.

"Damnit."

* * *

**Uh oh, wow nice one Wally. Now they have to find more lanterns and you're probably going to get dismembered. What is happening between Raven and Beast Boy you ask? When will Argent come into the story? When is Starfire and Robin's duet? When will Jinx sing a solo? All these questions will be answered along with a special surprise next chapter. I'll see you guys next time on Titans Tower Musical.**

- **SaiyanGirl**


	3. Chapter 3

_"I love you, Jinxy bear!" He yelled. They all gasped and then everything went quiet, nobody dared to laugh. Flash was so screwed._

_"WALLACE WEST"_

_All the lanterns shattered._

Chapter 3: Titans Tower Musical

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Teen Titans or the songs. Chill.

10:30 PM

"Ouch." Kid Flash hissed as Starfire put an ice pack on his arm. Jinx had finished beating him up about half an hour ago after he had yelled that he loved her. Well he did, what else was he supposed to do? Leave well enough alone? No, that is simply not the Wally West way, and now he was sitting on the couch while Starfire and Kole helped him with ice packs. In the far corner of the room, Raven and Argent were trying to calm down Jinx, while everyone else was playing charades with pencils and paper, since no one could talk except for the people helping Kid Flash, along with himself, and the people who were trying to calm Jinx down along with herself as well. The game of charades was surprisingly enjoyable. The lights had come back on, sometime during the mad chase of the unlucky teenage boy named Wally. No one was really exactly; sure how Jinx had managed to catch the roadrunner and they didn't really wish to find out. It was dark and they just really did not want to know. When she caught him, however, the outcome was not that good for Kid Flash. She had sprained his left arm and punched him in the nose, cracking the bone. Along with those minor injuries, were dark bruises on his right side. She would have done more if it weren't for Raven, who threw up a barrier before she could reach him again. Of course, Jinx knew that Raven could heal him, so it wasn't like she meant to cause _long term _damage. Raven would come over to heal Flash, as soon as she finished helping Jinx calm down.

"I am sorry, friend Kid Flash if it hurts, but it will make your arm the all better until friend Raven arrives to heal you." Starfire sat beside him on the sofa, still holding the ice pack to his arm.

"Geez, she sure knows how to throw a punch." Kole said, as she examined his nose. Kole then sat on his other side. "She's a keeper." Kole smiled sincerely.

"Thanks, even though I knew that, but did she really have to hit me? I just figured that she would throw hexes at me or something. I didn't know she was going to use her hands, I'd rather be hit by magic." He whimpered and rubbed his sore side.

"Well, I am the very sorry to say this, friend Kid Flash but you deserved the beating of downs friend Jinx gave you." Starfire told kid Flash, he looked confused.

"What, why?" He asked, he thought for sure that Starfire would be against violence, since she is always encouraging them 'not to fight, friends, because you may initiate the drifting'. Instead Starfire simply shrugged.

"Friend Jinx does not enjoy when you inform the others of her business that is the personal, even if you are only doing the teasing. She does not find your jokes humorous, she find them to be quite embarrassing." Starfire informed him, Wally glanced at Kole on his other side and she nodded, agreeing with the Tameranean.

"She's right; Jinx isn't really the kind of person who takes embarrassment well, as you've noticed. You really should ease up on the teasing before she ends up killing you." Kole explained. He shrugged.

"I guess I could apologize." He said sullenly and looked up at them for confirmation.

"Yes actually, that is the idea I was waiting for you to have, friend Flash." Starfire said happily. "Friend, Raven!" She called Raven over, now that Jinx was only mildly murderous and Argent was there. Raven floated over to the three titans.

"Where?" She asked Kid Flash. He pointed to his nose, his arm and his side. Starfire and Kole stepped aside, so Raven could heal him.

"She's really mad." Raven mumbled while she healed the speedster. He sighed.

"I know."

"You should apologize." She paused her healing to look at him. "Without making any jokes." Raven added sternly and continued her healing.

"I will." Then it felt like something stung him. "Ouch!" Raven smirked.

"Whoops, did I do that?" She said smugly. Unknowingly quoting Jinx from their fight with the Brotherhood of Evil. Flash angrily mumbled something incoherent. Raven stepped back to examine him.

"Done, now next time try not to be an ass to your girlfriend." Raven scolded. Kid smiled cheerily up at Raven.

"Thank you Raven, now I'll be going." He ran in the direction of Jinx and Argent.

"What do _you_ want?" Jinx hissed, while Argent cautiously stepped in front of Jinx, trying not to make any sudden movements, like she was going to stand in the way of a snake. A snake with pink hair and cat eyes. Wally tilted his head innocently, as if he had no idea what Jinx was referring to. His stance then went back to normal.

"Actually, I came to apologize." He said mater-of-factly. Jinx raised an eyebrow and Argent cocked her head to the side in question.

"As if." Jinx said with her arms crossed.

"Argent, could you give us a minute?" He asked her. Argent shrugged. She patted his shoulder on her way to the charades game.

"Try not to get yourself mauled, speedster." She smirked and went on her way. As soon as she was gone, he clasped his hands and got down on both knees, he looked like he was going to beg.

"I'm sorry, I am an idiot and I deserved the beating you gave me." She rolled her eyes and snorted at his pathetic apology.

"If you forgive me, I promise that we can watch the whole season 7 of Castle." That turned her head slightly, so he decided to pull out the big guns. He pulled out his puppy dog eyes and pouted.

"Please, please, please, please, please, plea-"

"Alright! Just stop it with the 'pleases'. God Wally, you're so-"

"Charming? Dreamy? Handsome? Lovable?" He interrupted her mid-sentence.

"Irritating." She retorted. He mock pouted.

"Sweetie, I think you mispronounced 'attractive'." He said before quickly kissing her cheek when he knew no one was looking. Surprisingly, she allowed it, Jinx even smiled a little. Then she leaned over to his ear.

"Wait here; I have a surprise for you." Anticipation crawled its way onto his features, but he stayed put while she walked over toward Raven. She nudged Raven's shoulder and Raven nodded.

"Wait could you leave Wa-Flash's speech if you can, for now?" Raven nodded

"Good I didn't think I could leave them _all_ with their speech much longer, the singing spell still needs to ride out for about another fifteen hours." Raven explained, and then retracted the spell from, Starfire, Kole, and Argent.

"Thanks, now if you could please levitate me a mic and tell Cyborg to play the first song on here, instrumental of course." Jinx handed her an old iPod. "Oh, could you also get Argent and Bumblebee and ask them if they know 'London Bridge' by Fergie?" Jinx added. Raven's eyes widened.

"You're singing?" Raven asked, confused as why Jinx would sing if she didn't have to. Jinx blushed furiously.

"No reason and I like singing." Jinx replied quickly. "I'll be waiting at the stage, thanks Raven."

"This could be interesting." She mumbled to herself and headed towards the stereo, where Cyborg was talking with Robin.

Raven thought the whole thing over; she shrugged, even though she knew the real reason Jinx was doing this. To impress a certain roadrunner, even though Raven knew that Jinx didn't have to impress him. They had something special, she saw the way he looked at her and she also saw the way she snuck glances at him. They were absolutely perfect together; Raven wished she had someone like that, though she wasn't sure she was ready. She was still recovering from the whole Malchior thing; that bastard.

11:30

Soon, Argent, Bumblebee, and Jinx were all standing on the coffee table, with Jinx front and center of course. Luckily, Bumblebee and Argent had known the song, because they were probably the only girls with the guts to get up and sing backup on such an upbeat, sassy song. Jinx was actually excited to sing this song; it was one of her favorite Fergie songs, and one of her favorite songs in general. She had a lot of favorite songs. One of them being 'Young Volcanos', which is what Wally sang earlier. She really wanted to kill him sometimes, but other times, she just wanted to chain him to something and-, you know what she isn't even going to finish that sentence, because she had a song to sing. She gave Argent and Bumblebee the signal and gave Cyborg a thumbs up. The music started and she had everyone's attention immediately.

_When I come to the clubs, step aside (Oh, shit)_

_Part the seas, don't be having me in the line (Oh, shit)_

_V.I.P 'cause you know I gotta shine (Oh, shit)_

_I'm Fergie Ferg_

_And me love you long time (Oh shit)_

_All my girls get down on the floor (Oh, shit)_

_Back to back drop it down real low (Oh, shit)_

_I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho (Oh, shit)_

_'cause you know I don't give a fuck so here we go! (Oh shit)_

Jinx was one hell of a performer, and she made sure that everyone knew that. She had taken out her hair so she could flip it at appropriate times during the song and she extended her stage to the whole room. She would strut past everyone during the music and when Bumblebee and Argent were singing, then turn around and sing some more.

_How come every time you come around_

_My London London Bridge want to go down_

_Like London London London wanna go down_

_Like London London London be going down like_

_The drinks start pouring_

_And my speech starts slurring_

_Everybody start looking real good (Oh, shit)_

She was also a magnificent dancer; nobody had ever seen this side of Jinx, not even Wally. She was so, intimidating, and not scary intimidating, that kind of intimidating when you walk down a high school hallway and all you see is pretty girls, while you're just, there. She was fierce right now and she loved it. Everyone was gaping, everyone except for Wally, who was drooling.

_The Grey Goose got your girl feeling loose_

_Now I'm wishing that I didn't wear these shoes (I hate heels)_

_It's like every time I get up on the dude_

_Paparazzi put my business in the news_

_And I'm like get up out my face (oh, shit)_

_'fore I turn around and spray your ass with mace (oh, shit)_

_My lips make you wanna have a taste (oh, shit)_

_You got that? I got the bass (Uh)_

_(Ah, da, da, da, da, doo, doo, doo, doo)_

_Me like a bullet type, you know they comin' right_

_Fergie love em' long time_

_My girls support right?_

_(Ah, da, da, da, da, doo, doo, doo, doo_

_Doo, doo, doo, doo_

_Ah, da, da, da, da, doo, doo, doo, doo)_

_How come every time you come around_

_My London London Bridge want to go down_

_Like London London London wanna go down_

_Like London London London be going down like_

_The drinks start pouring_

_And my speech starts slurring_

_Everybody start looking real good (Oh, shit)_

And right before she sang the final verse, she strode over to Wally and pushed his chin up with her finger and gave him a wink. Everyone 'Ooh'ed' suggestively.

_When I come to the clubs, step aside (Oh, shit)_

_Part the seas, don't be having me in the line (Oh, shit)_

_V.I.P because you know I gotta shine (Oh, shit)_

_I'm Fergie Ferg_

_And me love you long time (Oh, shit)_

_All my girls get down on the floor (Oh, shit)_

_Back to back drop it down real low (Oh, shit)_

_I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho (Oh, shit)_

_'cause you know I don't give a fuck so here we go! (Oh, shit)_

The song ended and the room erupted into cheers from everybody, even Argent and Bumblebee who were still standing up on the coffee table where Jinx had finally come to a halt. Wally's jaw had fallen again and he was still drooling. Luckily he was in the back of the room so no one could make fun of him. This was going to be a long night.

12:15

"What's up, roadrunner." Jinx sat down next to the speedster in question and nudged his shoulder, he looked upset. "What's wrong? Did you not like my song? Well maybe it wasn't for you-"

"No, no I loved the song, a lot." He wiggled his eyebrows, but then went back to being upset. She sighed.

"Then what's the matter, you dork." She asked him irritably.

"Well almost everybody else has gotten to spend time with you tonight except for me, and it's not fair." He crossed his arms as he made the child like argument and Jinx began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing? It's not funny!" He yelled, and then paused. "Wait how can I still talk when no one else can?" He asked. Jinx stopped laughing slightly to answer his question.

"I asked Raven to let you keep your voice for now, even though it is extremely annoying." She said, still laughing. He nodded, and she noticed that he was still sulking, so she did something out of the ordinary for her. She was doing a lot of that lately. She kissed him, right on the mouth, hard. He was shocked at first but he kissed her back just as fully. Nobody really noticed them though, everyone was dancing. They kissed for a good minute before coming back up for air. That was the third time she made his jaw go slack that night.

**Who knew Jinx could do all that? Definitely not her, sorry about that surprise I promised, I Just realized that it fit in better next chapter. I'll have that one up hopefully, soon. Don't worry about Argents part, there's more of her coming up soon too, along with more Robstar and more BBRae. I kind of just wanted to focus on Flinx this chapter. I hope you guys liked this chapter; I had a lot of fun writing it. See you guys next time on Titans Tower Musical.**

** -SaiyanGirl **


	4. Notice

Hey Guys

I'm so sorry, it has been a really long time since I've been on here. There have been some family issues that I needed to address, but hopefully, now that things are calming down I'll be able to update soon. Probably in the next few days or so, I once again apologize and hope you will continue reading. Thank you and sorry again.

-SaiyanGirl616


End file.
